


To Win One's Heart

by HalfBlood



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Clueless Sanji, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBlood/pseuds/HalfBlood
Summary: Sanji fell in love (again) and he needed help to win her heart.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this fic after seeing several similar prompts and videos. So, why not add my own version? 
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own OP. That's Oda.

Day 1

As I was silently enjoying my lunch, a stupid curly-brow suddenly appeared and ruined my peaceful reverie. "Hey! I swear, just this once. Help me with this and I will give you all the booze you want. Didn't you see her? That silky hair, flawless skin, and that mesmerizing face. I'm pretty sure that she's the one. She's my fated partner." The blond kept talking and talking while I tuned him out as soon as he sat down on the barstool. Why the heck should I help him? I was pretty damn sure that he would get over that girl in a blink of an eye.

"Ouch. That hurts, idiot." Zoro hissed while rubbing his probably now red and bruising shin.

"What the heck? Did you lose your brain again, marimo? Should I translate it to you in your grunt language?" Sanji said before grunting unnecessarily which only made Zoro more irritated.

"Will you cut it out Sanji?! I have no interest in helping you with that girl or anyone. Just leave me alone. I'm eating and I have work to go to." He replied before taking his plates and putting it in the sink. "It's your turn to wash the dishes today, blondie," Zoro added before heading to his room to probably get his uniform.

"Zoro! I'll wash all the dishes and I will do your laundry too if you want, just help me." The green-haired man looked at him, clearly unimpressed. "Okay. Okay. I will also give you an unlimited supply of booze and I'll always cook for you too. Is that fair enough for you, Mr. opportunist?" Sanji said as his irritation rose to its highest.  
And he did not even need to hear the other man's answer for Zoro's smirked was the only answer he needed. The green-haired man-made this one of their games which Sanji lost. All just to get a woman's heart.

* * *

_"Zoro..."_

_"What's the plan?"_

_"Damn you."_

_"Answer me."_

_"Is it your break yet?"_

_"The heck."_

_"Whatever."_

_"You have to introduce me to her later."_

_"I'll come by the shop after my shift."_

_"Don't forget to put in a good word for me, marimo."_

A deep growl left Zoro after reading the text messages that Sanji sent to him. Until now, Sanji rarely sent him messages. And when he did it was mostly about the mess at the living room or the forgotten trash or even the missing beer cans in the fridge. It was only the first day of their agreement and Zoro almost lost it. How could he stand being pestered about it every single moment? He couldn't even stomach the very idea of ... Whatever. The game already started and there was no exit sign anywhere. There was no way to run to but forward. He should just let that bastard have what he wanted.

After a few orders and tables to clean, Sanji did come as promised. And Zoro was not even surprised to see Sanji holding a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. Tsk.

"Well, hello there, loverboy," Zoro said teasingly when the blond reached the counter. "Would you like to order? A cup of water perhaps? To dilute the sweetness in your veins." He added mockingly while Sanji looked around for the reason of his visit.

"Hey, asshole. Where is she?" Sanji whispered.

"Who?" Zoro replied.

"The lady, of course!" Zoro had the nerve to even look surprised and all innocent at Sanji's answer.

"Are you shouting at me, Sanji?" The green-haired man said in a weak voice. He was doing this to shake Sanji's temper.

"Oh no. I most certainly was not shouting at you. This was my normal voice." Sanji replied as he killed Zoro with his death glare.

"Good. Wait here." The green-haired man said before leaving the counter and taking the flowers and chocolates from the blond's hands. He then walked at the far corner of the cafe where Sanji's mysterious woman was seating. After a while, the woman looked at Sanji's direction with the shiest and cutest smile he had ever seen in his life. She was like an angel, so pure and innocent. He was over the clouds, he could almost hear the angels sang the most beautiful song, but that didn't last long. Coz why not? What would stop Zoro from annoying him and ruining his moment?

"What the actual fuck, Zoro? Do you really have to hit me?" He hissed at the other man. He would not want the lady to hear him cuss and see him fight a caveman right after they made a connection. That was off the list.

"Tch. Hey, I was just being helpful. I have been asking you if you would like to close your mouth before the flies wander in it." The other man answered as he kept himself busy preparing other orders from the actual paying customers.

Sanji chose not to react to that remark. There was a more important question to be answered. "Let's focus on that. "So... What did she say?"

"Oh. She asked if you would want to sit with her and have some chat." Zoro answered halfheartedly.

"What the heck. You should have told me that first!" Sanji hissed before approaching the woman with hearts for eyes.

"Idiot-cook."


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! I chose to write this over my work to keep myself sane for a few weeks. I hope you like this. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I'm looking forward to your kudos and comments.

DAY 2

"Hey, get up. You're on my bed, shitty cook." Zoro said as he tried to wake his housemate who was sleeping peacefully on his bed. The green-haired man tried pulling the sheets, the pillows, and even Sanji himself, but nothing works. Sanji can really sleep deeply huh. With nothing else to do, Zoro began removing his clothes and leaving nothing but his boxers before lying beside Sanji who was still snoring the hours away. He then fixed the other guy's position and covered themselves with the comfortable sheets.

"Shit! What the heck are you doing on my bed you shitty marimo?! And- and you're not even wearing anything but your boxers!" Sanji shouted and crawled away from the rousing man. Zoro, on the other hand, was wearing the biggest frown on his face.

"You shitty bastard!" The green-haired man responded as he threw everything his hand could touch at the other man who disturbed his sleep. "It was you who slept on someone else's bed and now you're making a fuss?! Ju-- just get out of my room, so I can go back to sleep and before I threw your ass out of my room." Zoro said as he went back to sleep leaving an annoyed and embarrassed Sanji.

"What am I doing? How on Earth did I even get home last night." The blond murmured quietly as he closed the door ever so gently.

* * *

After a few hours of sleep, Zoro's mood was even darker than that morning. Who wouldn't? His roommate wouldn't even shut up about the ever beautiful and kind Ms. Pudding who he met the night before. And of course, that wouldn't be possible with his help. Great.

"Aren't you late for your classes, Sanji?" He asked quietly to distract the other man from talking about Pudding again.

"Nah, I don't have classes today. But I'll be accompanying your ass to school. Who knows where you will be wandering if I leave you alone. And I have to pick-up my darling, Pudding, later for lunch." Sanji replied as he laid Zoro's brunch on the countertop. The food was nothing special since Zoro's tastebuds were easily satisfied with anything. He prepared some eggs, toast, and salad for the other man who simply took it without saying anything. "Anyway, you still have to help me, Zoro."

Zoro looked up at him probably thinking about the ways to kill Sanji using a fork. "And why do I have to? I already helped you enough." He answered as he continued digging on his food.

"I know. But she does not know that I will come by today or that I know her schedule. I have to keep it discreet. I don't want to scare her away, you know."

"Hmm. You mean, you do not want to know how gross you are and the pervy things you hide in your closet." Zoro replied with disinterest before bringing his plates in the sink.  
W  
Sanji was about to retaliate when he thought of something else to piss the other man. And with a smirk on his face, he said, " Hold up. What exactly did you find in my closet? Did you find m--" Just like what he wanted, Zoro turned beet red. Sometimes, Zoro can be as innocent as a little lamb.

"Wh--- I- I am going. I don't want to be seen with a pervert like you at the uni." Zoro said before leaving Sanji alone.

"Well, it's too late to say that now, you marimo!"

* * *

The sun was about to set when Zoro finished all his classes. He had nowhere to go since his shift won't start till 8 in the evening, so he decided to go home and catch some sleep. However, even before he could do just that, a book went flying to the back of his head. With his eyes burning with anger, he turned his head fast, ready to bring hell to whoever threw the stupid book at him. And surprise, surprise. It was none other than Nami, a red-head witch who called herself Zoro's friend. Still, Zoro was angry. Lady or not, all hell would break loose. He then bent down and picked up the book, ready to throw it back, but seeing Nami's sinister grin and glaring eyes reminded him of the horrible things she could do without even moving a single finger. Nami was VERY wise. Not the kind of WISE that you would like, so you better not get on her bad side. The green-haired man waited for Nami to get closer before threw it back in a NICER way.

"What the hell is your problem, you bi---" Zoro clenched his teeth when he once again saw Nami's threatening smile.

"Huh? Did you say something?" The red-haired asked innocently.

"Tch. Couldn't you call me in a nicer way?" He asked. Even though he was still angry, his anger would only bring him trouble, so it was better to keep it inside at the moment. Just breathe deeply and forget what happened.

Whack! Zoro received another hit. This time, the woman kicked his leg."I've been calling you, idiot! It was you who was somewhere else, " The woman said as she looked skeptically at Zoro. "Anyway, where are your notes on Economics. I need to borrow them." She added.

"Would you want to have my notes instead, Nami-chan?" The both of them looked behind them to see an overly dressed Sanji. He was wearing a three-piece suit with a matching oxford blue trousers and a pair of Stacy Adams Cap Toes Shoe.

"Wow! Sanji! You look good!" Nami exclaimed as she motioned for Sanji to turn around. "What's going on?" She added.

"Oh, my lady! I feel blessed just by hearing your praises, "Sanji said with little hearts fluttering around him. "I'm gonna meet a lady as beautiful as yourself later this evening." He answered before turning to Zoro who was a bit too quiet. "What do you think, Zoro? How do I look?" Sanji asked the other man eagerly. Knowing that he was nothing but handsome.

"Did you see yourself in the mirror?" You looked like a host in a bar." Zoro answered with grim disinterest.

"Oh. Don't be shy, marimo. I know I look good." The blond said. Teasing Zoro endlessly was too fun. He won't get enough of it. He even moved closer to the other. Too close to Zoro's liking. One inch. There was only an inch of the distance separating the two of them. One wrong move and they would be crossing the line. However, the blond had no idea how hard it was to fight a war where you already lost even before it started and that was Zoro's hellhole. Every day was harder than yesterday. Fighting his feelings was a bad challenge and soon, Zoro knew, he would eventually lose.

Even so, the green-haired man shoved the other man away which surprised Sanji cause it came out harder than how Zoro would prefer it. It was supposed to be a playful one, but it was it evident on Sanji's face that it was nowhere near playful.

"Well, someone's having a bad day," The cook said. "What's wrong Zoro? Did you get lost, again." He added with a gentle pat.

"Hey, don't have your lovers' spat on me," Nami butted. "Get moving Zoro. Where are your notes I need that." She added. Urging the other man to find the said note in the deepest part of Zoro's bag.

"So, what's with the get-up Sanji?" The red-head asked out of curiosity and not because of some kelp-head's sake.

Instantly, Sanji fondly talked about his lady Pudding who was studying in the same faculty as Zoro. He talked about her smile that brightened up his day, her gentle touches that could burn his skin, her soft voice which was music to his ears, and her eyes that could see through all lies.

"-- and Zoro, I came to pick you up. We'll have dinner with my sweet lady before your shift starts."


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fast but short update. Hope you like it guys. Tell me what you think in the comment box.

Day 3

"Shit!" Zoro cussed when he saw Sanji in the middle of their dark living room while staring intensely at him. If looks could kill, the green-haired man would surely be dead by now. From the entryway of their apartment, he could feel Sanji's dark aura.

Despite being surprised, Zoro decided to ignore the other man and continue taking his boots off. However, even before he could put the last shoe down, a strong kick almost landed on his ribs. Luckily, Zoro was fast enough to block it with his arms that would surely have bruises in just a few hours. "What the FUCK?!" He hissed as their fight continued. Zoro did nothing but dodge cause he knew that Sanji would never intend to hurt him even in his angry state. As a result, this only made the blond angrier. He wanted a real fight with Zoro. He wanted to know what the fuck happened over dinner. Why did Zoro act so rudely in front of a lady?

After a few moments, Zoro saw an opportunity to pin Sanji down and have a proper conversation. He tripped Sanji and let him fell on the couch. He then brought the Sanji's arms above his head and locked Sanji's more dangerous legs between his own. This somehow helped, but he could not do anything about the blond's menacing glare. "Let me go," Sanji said through gritted teeth.

"Only if you promise to calm down and stop trying to pick a fight with me." The green-haired man said as he tightened his grip on Sanji's wrists.

That was the only time when he felt Sanji's body relaxed, so he decided to let him go and took some steps back to give Sanji some breathing space. Still, Zoro could not let his guard down, so when Sanji sat properly on the couch, he decided to keep standing. The height difference between them was not that noticeable, but this position made Zoro feel more powerful than the blond.

"Now, talk."

Sanji looked at Zoro with disbelief and annoyance but did nothing. "Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated instead of the other way around? Don't I have the right to be angry at him for being so disrespectful during dinner?" Sanji thought.

"Hey. I will not know what's wrong until you tell me." Zoro knew full well why the other man was angry and he could understand that. He just had no acceptable reason to say, so he chose to play the victim and act all insensitive like Sanji always accused him of.

"Well, shit. Don't act dumb. I know how much of a caveman you are, but can't you even suppress your primitive instincts for even a second?!" Sanji shouted angrily and in his fit, he suddenly stood up to face the other man properly. Now, only a few inches were separating the two of them which was not a very healthy distance for Zoro's heart.

For quite a while now, Zoro knew that there was a change in how he looked at the other man. He knew that he wanted more from Sanji but would never sacrifice their friendship for anything. He did not dare to put a name on it nor recognize this situation he was in because he was... no, he was not scared of anything. No. Zoro was never scared. He just did not want to lose these fights he had with the blond. It was rare to find someone who would be able to face him. Who else would be able to put up with him?

"If you wanted me to pretend to like your woman then you shouldn't have invited me in the first place!" As Zoro spew every word, his agitation seemed to rise. He hated the idea of meeting the woman and seeing Sanji head over heels with her again. The first time was bearable, but once was enough. He did not want to step further. He did not want to know his own feelings. It was unnecessary.

"Ha! Then forgive me if all I wanted was for my best friend to know her! Sorry if all I wanted was for the most important people in my life to me---" The blond suddenly stopped speaking as his face changed into a picture of horror and disbelief. His eyes showed nothing but pure hurt. Just looking at those ocean blue eyes hurt Zoro more than he wanted to. Sure, they always fight, but not to this degree. He never saw Sanji this sad before, not even when he broke up with his girlfriends. There was something more and Zoro couldn't figure it out, not until when the blond smiled and spoke. Sanji looked at him with a very painful smile on his face. He seemed really sad. Was he that disappointed at Zoro? Did he go overboard?

"Heh. You should have told me," The blond then turned around and was about to go to his room before saying, "S- sorry for dragging you in my life. I won't be a bother anymore." And just like that, Sanji walked silently to his room without looking back at the very baffled and confused Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Another update.  
I'd been feeling a bit under the weather for quite some time now and writing this fic helped me be happy. I feel a sense of fulfillment and satisfaction whenever I post a new chapter. 
> 
> P. S. Your kudos and comments were all very much appreciated. Thank you for making my day.

Day 4

Two days. It had been almost two days since last started avoiding Zoro. Yes. He still went home when Zoro was not at home and prepared food for him. Who knew what would happen if Sanji let him on his own. That retard might go back to eating those junk he called food, and as a cook, Sanji couldn't let that happen. Never.

For now, the blond was staying in his old room just above the restaurant that his father owned. When Sanji went home abruptly the other day, his old man did not bother asking why. Both of them lived with each other long enough to know that Sanji would open up when he couldn't take it anymore. The father and son duo had a silent agreement that they would both be with each other no matter what happened. Of course, they wouldn't say that out loud. It was too cheesy for the both of them.

Moving out and avoiding that kelp-head was a childish move. He knew that. But what could he do? Whenever he remembered their disagreement, he couldn't help but wonder what Zoro thought of him. Was he just a mere acquaintance, a beneficial roommate, or just a person who he could share the apartment fee with? What did Zoro think of him? If they weren't friends, then what were they? The blond wanted answers to these questions, but it was hard to face the other man. He didn't want to see him or talk to him. Why should he make the first move to talk and perhaps smooth things over when he was nothing to the Zoro. That was something his pride wouldn't allow him to do. Never. If Zoro thought of him as a friend then he should make the first move to clear this fucked up situation and not Sanji. But, what if he really was nothing to the other man? Could Sanji bear losing an efficient friend like Zoro who he could fight and banter with every second of the day? Would he be able to find a person who would put up with his insane temper? Was there someone else out there who would accept Sanji despite his history with his biological family?

"Haaaaa!" Sanji shouted on his pillow in frustration. He was like a kid who was throwing a tantrum and was kicking the air stupidly. By now, Sanji should be down the kitchen and preparing for the day, but instead, he was on his bed moping like some teenager. "Shiiit! That's enough," he said before stomping to his bathroom and get ready for the day.

As the day continued, Sanji's irritation grew far worse than his hangover temper. He noticed every single thing! How there were more mushrooms in the soup, the water pressure, the irritating sound of woks on ladles, and even the bickering between Patty and Carne which he grew up hearing. And to add more fuel to the flame, he couldn't even vent out his anger on anyone or anything, if he did, that old man Zeff would kick him out of the restaurant. If that happened, he would be homeless.

Whack! Sanji suddenly found himself pinned against the cabinets with a flaring glare from Zeff. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Five seconds. It took him five seconds to finally grasp what the heck happened. This old bastard kicked him!

With anger flaring in his eyes, Sanji starred at the other man like a snake waiting for the right time to attack. Though, instead of staring back, Zeff only ignored Sanji like a child in his hissy pit. "What th----" the younger blond man was offended. He stood up and aimed his strongest kick at the old man, but even before the kick landed, Zeff's hand appeared out of nowhere and threw him out of balance. Tch. He would never admit it, but he could never beat this shitty old man. Not now anyway.

Zeff stared him down. And you would never want to be the one on the receiving end of that deathly glare. His eyes were almost a replica of Sanji's only if not in a lighter shade. However, Zeff's eyes were fiercer and more threatening than Sanji's.

Being stared at by those eyes would turn you into stone just like Medusa's, your breathing would become shallower as each second passed, your skin would be covered with beads of sweat, the hair at your nape would stand on its end, and you wouldn't last even a minute being under those eyes. Even Zoro would never be able to handle that. Crap. He was thinking of that dimwitted kelp-head again. Damnit.

Defeated, Sanji took off his apron and hang it stubbornly. This was a sign of surrender. Those eyes were telling him to fuck off and leave the kitchen in an instance or else. You wouldn't want to know what would happen. The younger cook was stomping like a kid on his way to the back door, but his trip was cut when Zeff took him by the collar and said, "Don't you ever come back to my kitchen again, unless you are back to your own self. Pull yourself back together. I can't have you here all muttering about that stupid swordsman and his stupid green hair," Zeff said as he veered Sanji back to his route outside the restaurant without much restraint. "Stupid eggplant," Zeff muttered to himself after hearing the ignorant rant at the other side of the door.

  
"Wha- What," Sanji howled as everything sank in. "What? Me? Was I muttering? I wasn't!" He paced back and forth as he frustratingly tugged at his hair. Trying to remember if he was indeed muttering about the other man all this time. Who would waste their saliva for that idiot swordsman?

"Clean your ears, old man! You're hearing things!"

Wham! A strong kick landed at the very innocent dented door. This side of the door knew every fight Sanji and Zeff had. It endured every kick every curse Sanji threw at this old man and it was the same door that welcomed him back afterward.

"Shit. I need a fucking smoke," the blond felt his pockets for his death sticks and lighter. He badly needed to feel that smoke crawling through his system. He wanted that soothing and almost numbing sensation in his body, that would probably do something with his nerves.

Inhale. That's it. Sanji held the smoke in his lungs for a while longer before blowing them out slowly as if he was savoring every deadly toxic packed in that tiny stick. If Zoro was here, he would scold the blond non-stop. _"If you wanted to die early, you should have said so. I'll gladly help you with that,"_ Zoro added with a feral smile on his stupid kelp-face.

"Ah! Fuck," Not again. The cooked cursed out loud and extinguished the burning end of his stick at the sole of his shoes. He then checked the time on his wristwatch. It was almost noon. Zoro would probably be at the uni by now for his afternoon classes, so Sanji decided to just fuck it and set his stupid pride aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can you say about this fic?


	5. Day 5

Day 5

Zoro was nowhere to be found. Sanji looked for him everywhere and he still did not see even that bastard's shadow. Where could he be? He should be at the university but his block mates said that he did not come to any of his classes that day. He did not show up at work, either. Even their friends had no idea which hell-hole he managed to fall into to disappear just like that. Where the hell could that kelp-faced marimo be?!

Sanji was out of options. He had no idea where to look anymore. As each moment passed, he became more desperate and more agitated._ "Why am I doing this? I was not at fault here. I should be the one who's angry and sulky. I have more rights to go AWOL,"_ the blond murmured as he patiently waited for the other man. Presently, Sanji was holding the last piece of hope he had by waiting in their shared apartment and silently planning how the other man would die in his hands if he showed up.

The cook was never patient. Everyone knew that and what he was doing now was totally off the Sanji style. He would never wait for anyone, not unless the other party was a woman. He would never chase after anyone even if they turned out to be a woman. That was very ungentlemanly. He believed that if a woman did not want to be with him anymore, then it was time to let go. As a man, the blond would do anything to make the person he loved happy, even if it would cost him pain. He knew when it was time to let go and right now, Sanji could almost see the exit sign.

* * *

_"_Are you sure you're okay now? If not, I can still nurse you back to health, you know. I like playing nurse to you even though you're not cute at all. You acted all tough on me even though your oopsie hurts." The girl said as she played cutely with her pink hair. She twirled her pink locks with her fingers to keep their curls in with some hope that the man would finally agree to her whims. No one could resist someone as cute as her. 

"No," the man replied firmly. "I'm already fine. You've imprisoned me enough for two fucking days," he added, clearly disapproving at whatever plan the other party was planning. And with that, he turned his back to leave and paused for a breather. He took a lungful of air, savoring the moment when he could catch some fresh breeze after being confined in the creepiest mansion in town.

The house lived as if under a constant shadow as if the sun kept reaching for those dark brick walls that shrunk away. And so its windows stayed black without the rippling effect of the light, never knowing that the dust that clung, the dirt of decades or even centuries, could so easily be washed away. The atmosphere inside the house was excruciating. The cold air couldn't be bothered even with the full-blast heat from the furnace at the heart of this abode. Locked doors lined the hallways, each one was as old and mysterious as the others. The man never believed in ghosts, but this place might make him believed in one. He would not be surprised if it turned out that this woman was a ghost of a young lady. She was too pale and cold to touch and at times, it seemed like she was floating instead of walking steadily with her feet. It was bizarre.

The man snapped back to reality after hearing the familiar revving of his bike engine. The woman who was supposedly left inside the house was now in front of him and wearing the most hideous helmet he had ever se----. "Hey! Is that my helmet?" He yelled after realizing that the woman had made her boring helmet way cuter as she would word it. The previously black helmet was now covered with studs and glitters. Even Zoro's name was written on it using green shiny rhinestones. All the energy left in his body flew out like balloons in an open space. Arguing with this girl was a pain and a waste of time. He could never win against her not even once since he met her. Her brain worked on a different level.

He walked towards her and examined if his bike was engineered to have pink ribbons flying everywhere. Thankfully, there was none. His bike was safe. The man sighed audibly before asking "why are you wearing MY helmet?"

The girl scrunched her nose and stared at him as if he had just asked her if he could live without oxygen. "Duh! Poor Zoro, you're still sick. You can't even understand simple words," she added teasingly. "We're going to your house! Didn't you say that you were going home? Come on. Chop. Chop. I'll send you home." she replied excitedly while putting on her newly found helmet. The other man still couldn't believe what was happening in front of his eyes. Was he hallucinating? Was this actual fucked up situation real? All he wanted to do was go home peacefully, eat, and rest. Damn. Speaking of food, he hadn't eaten anything decent these past few days. All he had was some store-bought half-assed porridge and Jell-O. His mouth almost watered when imagined all the food he could eat when he got home. Sanji's food was always the best even if Zoro refused to admit it to the cook.

Seeing Sanji's composure collapsed as Zoro taunted him was the best dessert he could have after a sumptuous meal. Every time Zoro denied the fact that he liked Sanji's meal, the other man would have a raging pit against the pots and dishes then his food would be definitely better the next day. And how he outdid himself, Zoro had no idea. For him, whatever the blond cooked was so delicious it made every other food dull in comparison. And just like other times, even if he was furious, the blond wouldn't let anyone go hungry. Shit. He was not just furious and that was for sure. It was clear that Sanji misunderstood something. And with Zoro's sudden disappearance, the blond was probably brooding by now. Zoro imagined him sitting on one of the kitchen stools, pulling his hair out, and plotting the best assassination plan for him. That was so Sanji.

Just thinking about the blond was enough to make the corners of Zoro's mouth twitched _"Goddamnit. I missed him."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go!


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020 EVERYONE! This is a little something from me to (hopefully) make your days better. We all hope for a peaceful, happy, and fruitful 2020.

DAY 6

The silence of the room made Sanji's ears rang. It was too odd for their apartment to be this quiet, to be this still. Each corner of this apartment witnessed every squabble, every petty fight, every laughter and snicker, and even the late-night and drunken talks that Sanji and Zoro shared. This small apartment had seen it all. Now, it was the only thing that would connect Sanji to Zoro. In all seriousness, how did it become like this? Was it this unbearable to be alone. No. Sanji liked being alone. He used to enjoy the quietness. He used to savor the time he had alone. The silence was his friend, it lulled him to sleep, it calmed his nerves, and even delivered him in a tranquil state. But, what made this situation different from the others? What made it so painful?

The silence did not answer the blond's questions. It stayed as it was. Quiet. With an audible sigh, Sanji dragged himself towards the kitchen. Maybe then, this unnamed emotion would disappear. Cooking calmed his nerves. It made him feel at ease. In this little corner, nothing bothered him. Well, except for that uncultured marimo who would just appear out of nowhere and steal the food he was preparing. 

A distant memory suddenly surfaced the blond's mind. that was the time when Zoro sweet-talked Sanji into submission. Sanji was silently stirring the potato chowder that would go best with the garlic bread that he freshly baked. A few more minutes and breakfast would be served. However, a caveman slowly crept his way to the kitchen and silently cornered Sanji. Zoro caged Sanji with his thick arms, his breath ghosted over Sanji's reddening nape, without any sense of personal space. He whispered softly in the blond's ear saying, _"Good morning."_

The blond's mind was in total chaos. He could not grasp what was happening at the moment. But, that only lasted for a moment until he heard the familiar sound of the kitchen cabinet opening. Which cabinet was it? Of course, it was the only cabinet in the kitchen which Zoro could not get his hands on without Sanji's permission. the small space that held all the alcohol in the house. Sanji turned beet red, both from embarrassment and anger. The cook quickly turned to face the other man. Sanji forgot the small space between the two of them. Sanji's pointed nose almost touched Zoro's, who had the most ear-splitting smile you would ever see. 

Sanji smacked his hands on the cold kitchen top and stared angrily at the ingredients he set in front of him. He scrunched his nose and murmured silent curses as he realized what he was doing. He needed to focus. Goddamn it! It was a disgrace to act like this in his kitchen. A cook should never jeopardize himself or his meal just because of such a petty disagreement.

"Damn that fucking stupid kelp-headed marimo," Sanji whispered angrily. There was nothing more excruciating than thinking about the person you wanted to forget the most. Right now, what he needed was a clear state of mind. He needed to think clearly. He needed to plan what to do next? What would he do when Zoro really appeared? Should he be angry, sorry, or should he just brush it all off? Fuck that! How could he just pretend like nothing happened when this situation was obviously blown out of proportion? 

Brooding was fruitless. He would not get anything out of it. It would be better to just fuck it off and continue what he was doing. After all, the best way to lure Zoro was with food. And booze, of course.

* * *

Sounds of footsteps and muffled exchanges startled Sanji from what he was doing. From what he heard, at least two people entered the apartment. Who could it be? It was almost three in the afternoon and most of his friends would not visit him this early. Could it be Zoro? Then who was he with? It seemed like there was a woman.

"Wow! It smelled really nice," a lady with pink pigtails burst inside his kitchen and was ogling the food he just laid down. "Did you cook this," she added.

"Ha... Uhm. Y- Yes." Sanji was baffled for a minute. He could not process what just happened. "Ahm, my lady, how did you get here?" Sanji asked.

"Oh! I was with Zoro," the lady said casually as she picked a spoon and started eating the meal in front of her. "Are you his roommate?" 

Before Sanji could respond, the green-haired man appeared and walked toward the lady who was savoring her meal. And just like in the movies, the blond's field of vision focused on Zoro, his heart thumped like crazy inside his chest, and everything around him seemed to slow.

"Perona," Zoro said.

_So her name was Perona_. Sanji thought.

"Did I not tell you to wait for me? Sanji might---," Only then did Zoro realize that Sanji was in fact right there. The marimo looked at him then quickly turned to face Perona. Sanji could not read what the other man was thinking. He could not figure out if the other man was angry at him or whether he did not want to have anything to do with Sanji anymore. The green-haired man's face just turned blank and emotionless. Once again, Sanji was clueless. 

"Get up," the green-haired man forced Perona up and was about to drag her out in the kitchen before Sanji intercepted. 

"Hey. Let her finished her food first," Sanji uttered softly. "You can also eat with her. Just be sure to clean up after you and your girlfriend finished eating." The bond added as he removed his waist apron and went straight ahead to his bedroom.

With every step, Sanji felt his heart broke into tiny pieces. He silently closed the door to his room and quickly buried himself on the pillows. So this was what it felt like to be really broken-hearted. He had experienced a lot of rejections from other people and this was far worse than any of those. It felt like someone reached out for his heart and crushed it mercilessly. It was very painful. Nothing like you could imagine.

And now, Zoro would know that I liked him. I let the cat out of the bag just like that. How pathetic. And just to add salt to the wound, Sanji heard Perona's giggles all the way from the kitchen. She giggled happily when Zoro said something to her. That dork probably said some cheesy lines to make a woman like Perona laugh like some innocent child. They must be having the time of their lives without Sanji to interfere. 

Enough. Listening to the two people outside Sanji's bedroom was excruciating. Every word felt like heavy gravity slowly pulling Sanji's heart to the bottom of a dark pit where even the slightest hint of hope could reach. And with that, the blond decided to plug his ear-phone in and drown himself in the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Just one more chapter to finish this fic. I hope that you're enjoying your time while reading this. Thank you for the continuous support and see you on my next update :)


	7. The Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This was a very late update. It took me a long time coz things happened. I know most of us are at home and saving the world, so here is my gift to all those people who choose to stay home to keep everyone safe. have a happy quarantine period guys.

_Day 6 Continuation..._

The darkness of the room and the beating of the drum lulled the blond to slumber. The darkness embraced him like a blanket that hid away his deepest emotion. It buried all the unnecessary thoughts that dared crossed his mind. It concealed the curious glares that were hiding in the gloomy corners of the room. Simply, the darkness numbed him. While the music drowned that little voice in his head, whispering. No. The blond chose not to heed any of the words spoken in his head. Hope? There was no hope, no future. Nothing. There was only darkness and in this darkness, he succumbed. 

Unbeknownst to the blond, confusion ran rampant in the kitchen that he so graciously exited. The green-haired man was left dumb-struck and openmouthed, which Perona found rather cute. She took out her smartphone and took a snap of Zoro's dumb face. To her amusement, the man did not even notice her until she took a picture of him right on his face. Perona expected him to get angry like the brute he was, but Zoro only dismissed her and sighed audibly. _"So is that what is think it is?"_ Perona thought. Seeing the opportunity open right in front of her, Perona would not let this pass. If now was not the best time to tease Zoro, then when could it be? 

The pink-haired girl's hand snaked the wide back of the swordsman. And on her lips escaped the three words that Zoro needed not to hear for he knew it all too well. 

"You like him," Perona whispered naughtily in Zoro's ear. Zoro stared at her. Shock registered on his face before he could even hide it. "W- was I too obvious," he asked the pink-haired girl. Perona giggled loudly instead of answering the green-haired man. Teasing the stoic man and seeing him tongue-tied like this was enough to make Perona's day rather more lively.

* * *

_Day 7_

Sanji's eyes were closed, but his senses were highly aware of the other presence in his room. He could hear the other person's calm and steady breathing over the loud thumping of his own heart. The cook slowly opened his eyes and searched for the other man's silhouette in the dark. And sure enough, Zoro was there, sleeping comfortably on a bean bag which was supposedly placed in the living room.

"What are you doing here," Sanji whispered as he stared at the other man. The presence of the swordsman made Sanji more aware of his earlier discovery which only made him want to reach out to Zoro and feel his warmth. He wanted to feel those arms wrapped around him and to just indulge himself with Zoro's warmth. But that would not do Sanji any good. Feeling the other man's warmth would only add salt to his fresh wound. 

_"If he's here, it will only mean that Perona is sleeping in his room,"_ the blond thought. _"but, if they are in a relationship, then why is Zoro sleeping here? Is he trying to be a gentleman or something?"_ These kinds of thoughts run aimlessly through the blond's mind. 

Enough. 

Not to prolong the misery, Sanji decided to wake Zoro up and ask the person in question himself. The blond trudge towards the swordsman and kicked his bean bag. 

The green-haired man woke with a startled yelp. He searched blindly in the dark as he waited for his eyes to gradually adjust to the darkness of the room. After a few breaths, Zoro saw just what, or in this case, just who woke him. 

"What in the world is your problem, you stupid ass-cook," Zoro growled. 

The blond used to hate being this close to Zoro. It was not because he envied the other man's height which had a difference of a few centimeters, or his bulkiness which made Sanji's lean and lithe frame look fragile; it was more because of women. Yes. That was it. Women, some of them, liked muscled-heads like Johnny Bravo. And overall, Sanji did not like the idea of him being compared to an uncultured barbarian like Zoro. But, with Sanji's discovery, being this close to the swordsman was far from hard. Seeing Zoro, after the earlier event, made it hard for Sanji to breathe properly and to keep his stupid heart from shattering to little pieces like glass. The blond always thought that he was used to rejections, being rejected by hundreds of women he tried to flatter was a daily occurrence in his life ever since he was young and none of them seemed to affect him this much. Only now did he truly realized how fragile he was, that not even the hardest training could help him get over this heartbreak. This was not like any fights he faced. He knew right from the start that this fight was a lost cost. He lost soon after he realized his platonic feelings toward Zoro turned romantic. 

Sanji took a deep breath. He did not really want to know the answers to the questions he was about to say, but he had to say them anyway. He had to keep his lips moving or they might do something else. "Wha-- Shouldn't I be the one asking? What are you doing in my room? Shouldn't you be sleeping in that shithole you call room?"

"I--- I don't know," Zoro said as he kept looking everywhere but Sanji's face. Technically, both of them can't see that clearly in the dark, but Zoro did not need to be a wizard to know how flushed he was. He felt his face burning just from being this close to Sanji after a few hours of not meeting him. His hands itched, knowing that the person he wanted to embrace the most was right in front of him. All he needed was to reach out his hand and grab the blond with all his might. "I guess, I probably got lost," he added before dashing out of the room. 

"Hey," he heard Sanji called out to him before he reached the door. "Next time, warn me if you'll bring your girl around. I don't wanna be a disturbance." Sanji tried to sound earnest to make sure that Zoro won't get other ideas. He did not want to bother Zoro with his stupid feelings. Especially when the swordsman did not think of him as a friend. He was just an acquaintance after all.

  
"Hu-h," Zoro suddenly looked back at Sanji who was fidgeting with his sleeves like a child and was chewing on his lower lips, desperate to find something to chew on as a replacement for his missing cigarettes. Zoro found it amusing to see the arrogant cook like this. He looked like a child who was sulking. But why would he? The swordsman wanted to know more. He wanted answers to his questions. Fortunately, Zoro knew Sanji so well to know how to fish information from the blond. 

With a smug face on, Zoro treaded carefully towards Sanji to test this foolish theory in his mind. "I'll keep that in mind," he said. The swordsman waited for the blond's reaction, but all he did was stare more at Zoro's face.

"Yeah. Do that," the blond answered silently and headed to the door without looking back even after he bumped with Zoro's considerably wide shoulders. However, the swordsman was quick to act. He quickly grabbed Sanji's arm, forcing him to look at the other man's face for the first time since they started talking. Zoro wouldn't let Sanji get away with this conversation. The green-haired man wanted to prove something and he needed the cook to confirm it. 

At first, Sanji looked surprised by the sudden skin contact. Now was not the best time for his heart to start thumping again against his chest. If his heart won't stop, Zoro might hear his silent pleas. His stupid mouth might blurt out all the non-sensical thoughts he kept in his mind and hid in the darkest part of his heart. 

"Pathetic," Sanji whispered angrily at himself. he did not like this situation a bit. He did not like how a single touch made his blood rush to his face, how it made his knees weak, and how it made a mess in his mind. 

This fucking love was making Blackleg Sanji a fucking weakling.

Yes. Love. The word made Sanji's tongue burn. Every letter was like poison that burned his mouth, melted his brain, and left his heart charred. 

"Hey, Sanji. You're red. Do you have a fever?" Zoro asked when light coming from a passing vehicle illuminated Sanji's face. Being this close to Sanji, Zoro could see traces of tears on the blond's face. 

"Was he crying," Zoro thought to himself as his free hand unconsciously reached for Sanji's face. And to his surprised, Sanji swatted his hand away aggressively.

"Get the fucking away from me," Sanji growled at him like a feral animal plus the streaks of burning tears that traced their earlier route on the blond's reddened face. There was anger and confusion in the air. Sanji was angry. Zoro was confused and was now worried. It was rare to see the blond break down like this and to be honest, it was heartbreaking.

"Oi, cook. What happened," the green haired-man inched closer to Sanji's trembling frame. But even before he could get to Sanji's personal space, the blond widen the gap by planting a strong kick on Zoro's side. 

Zoro found himself at the far end of the room. He had no idea about what was happening to the cook, but fuck it. The green-haired man won't let Sanji just do what he wanted. So he stood up and tackled Sanji back inside the room and pinned him on the bed. If Sanji was on his right self, Zoro wouldn't be able to do this. Thankfully, Sanji was beside himself.

If anyone saw them now, they would probably think that Zoro was sexually harassing the blond. Sanji had his back on the bed, his hands were held captive by Zoro's right hand, while his now weak legs were caged by Zoro's legs. In this position, the frantic blond wouldn't be able to do anything but submit to his captor. With that, Sanji whisked the idea of getting away to Zoro and tried to hide his face with little luck. 

By this time, Sanji's silent cries turned to helpless sobs. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his pain, then drowned by the wave of his emotions he broke down entirely, all his defenses washed away in those salty tears. 

Panic crept inside Zoro. This was an entirely new experience for him. He did not know how to stop Sanji from crying. He did not know the right words to say to calm the cook. Left without a choice, the green-haired man chose to stop those painful tears from falling by closing the gap between them. The swordsman hoped to stifle the bitter sounds of Sanji's cries by kissing him. 

Sanji did stop crying. The blond was probably more shocked than sad. His brain stuttered for a moment, all the cells in it decided to freeze all at once, and every part of him was on pause while his thoughts try to catch up with what was happening. Ans slowly, it all sank in. 

Holy hell. Zoro's warm lips were pressed against his lips. 

Fuck. Zoro kissed him. 

Sanji gasped loudly. Given the situation, Zoro did what was rational to do. He deepened the kiss. At first, he was just nibbling Sanji's lips, but when the blond parted his lips, Zoro took that chance to put his tongue in the other man's mouth and claim dominance. The kiss was sensual and aggressive. Both men were fighting for dominance, sucking at each other's lips and tongues, each one was harder and more passionate than the last.

The kiss lasted for God knew how long. It might have lasted for a minute, an hour, a day, or even a year, but no one cared as long as they could feel each other's warmth in this cold hour. After that exchange of warmth, Zoro gravitated over Sanji and drowned himself in those watery blue eyes. Crap. The blond was about to cry again and seeing him like this was breaking Zoro's heart. 

Zoro gently brushed Sanji's tears away and the green-haired man then peppered Sanji's face with little kisses. He started kissing the blond's forehead, down to both his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, and lastly, his lips. 

Everything happened so fast. Sanji couldn't calm his thoughts down. He did not know how to respond or how to react when the swordsman started kissing him again. 

Sanji gently pushed Zoro away from him and he gently sat up which compelled Zoro to kneel in front of him, caged by the blond's strong legs. 

In his confusion, Sanji searched for Zoro's eyes and said, "What's happening?! I don't get it." His voice was soft but was about to break.

_"Fuck. This is so embarrassing."_ Sanji thought.

What was more embarrassing? Seeing Zoro there, smiling sweetly at him as he straightened his and took both of his hands. This was all new to Sanji. It was his first time to see the barbarian this way. Gentle and sweet. But why? What's going on?

"Z-Zoro, I don't get it," he stammered. With that, Zoro's sweet smile was replaced by his normally arrogant grin. This was the Zoro he knew of. The Zoro that he hated and liked at the same time.

Zoro laughed in a way that made Sanji's blood rise to his face. "Are you mocking me," the blond asked. _"If Zoro was really just playing with me, just kill me. I cannot live with this embarrassment having on my back,"_ he added silently in his thoughts.

"You really are an idiot," the swordsman retorted. "Do you think that any sane man will just kiss someone of the same gender just for fun? Do you think that I'm that kind of a jerk," he added in an angry and challenging tone. 

"Then, why are you doing this? Fuck," This conversation was making Sanji angry. This was not the time for playing 20 questions. His patience was running out. He stood up abruptly, almost knocking Zoro with his knees. He grabbed the swordsman by his collar and angrily shouted at him.

"Just tell me what's happening! Coz fuck! If this was just-. If- if you were just playing with me-" Sanji was far from angry. He was fuming with fire. Every word he sputtered was full of confusion and pain. "then fuck you and my stupid feelings!" He added. His grip on Zoro's collar fell loose. His energy was drained along with his indirect confession. There was no going back now. He just outed himself and there was no way he could just laugh this all off. All Sanji wanted to do now was to escape and forget this ever happened. He might go back to his father's house or go somewhere where no one knew him. The cook wanted to forget his stupid feelings and move on.

"Sanji," Zoro said silently. "What do you feel," he added.

Sanji was taken aback. Did Zoro want him to say the words here and now? Was he not satisfied enough to see Sanji this weak and embarrassed? 

The blond looked up angrily at Zoro. He gathered all his anger to fuel his courage. He would use his anger to drown his embarrassment and just fuck with it. "I-" he stammered. Fuck. Even his anger was not enough to back him up. Sanji wanted to look brave. He wanted to look dignified when saying these words.

"You what," Zoro added. His presence radiated arrogance and confidence. He was purposely making the other man angry. What else could he do? This was the only way to keep Sanji from dodging his questions. Challenge. Sanji would never bow down to any challenge.

"Don't you get it, you dumbass?! I LIKE YOU, fucker," he said. His breathing was uneasy and labored. Anger was completely replaced by embarrassment which turned his face beet red. 

Sanji was too busy gathering his own thoughts which made it hard for him to hear what Zoro said. "What," he asked. He knew that Zoro said something, but the question remained._ "What did he say? Did he say that I was disgusting? Was he disgusted? Was he making fun of Sanji's confession? Maybe he said that we could still be friends or-"_ These were running in his mind when...

"I like you, idiot-cook."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this series. I hope you like it.


End file.
